Valentine's Day FF Freelance
by alwayskpop4ever
Summary: Hye ri mengira Jong Woon melihat kearahnya dan dengan kepercayaan diri yang penuh Hye ri berjalan kearah Jong Woon, namun pemikiran Hye ri salah yeoja yang dimaksud Jong Woon bukanlah dirinya melainkan yeoja yang berdiri dibelakang dirinya dia Lee Sara sahabatnya sendiri "Ra-ya, nan neol johahae" ujar Jong Woon lalu berlutut dan memberikan coklat itu pada Sara


Title: Valentine's Day

Cast: Kim Jong Woon

Lee Hye Ri

Lee Sara

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Sad, Angst

Rating: T

Length: Oneshoot

**Author: Min Jung**

FF ini pernah di post di blog pribadiku: parkminjung . wordpress . com

NB: Don't be a plagiator & silent reader, ff ini sebenarnya aku buat untuk merayakan valentine day yang sudah berlalu

-Author POV-

"Valentine's Day" gumam Hye ri sambil melihat kalender yang terletak di sudut meja belajarnya

" I can't wait it" ujar Sara lalu tersenyum simpul

Valentine's Day, hari kasih sayang dimana semua orang berbagi coklat, bunga, cincin dan semacamnya kepada orang yang di sayangi. Ya, hari kasih sayang itu merupakan hari yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidup sepasang sahabat yang satu ini dia Lee Hye ri dan Lee Sara, karena menurut mereka pada hari kasih sayang mereka dapat memakan coklat sepuas mereka. Childish bukan? Tapi itulah faktanya

"Ra-ya, aku tidak sabar menunggu coklat pemberian Jong Woon oppa" ujar Hye ri dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya

"Maldoandwae, sejak kapan Jong Woon oppa pernah memberi coklat pada seseorang"

"Keundae, Jong Woon oppa pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa nanti di saat Valentine's Day dia akan memberikan coklat kepada yeoja yang disukainya"

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ne, dan aku tidak sabar menunggu coklat pemberiannya"

"Memangnya dia sudah pasti akan memberikan coklat itu padamu? Mungkin saja coklat itu akan diberikan pada orang lain atau mungkin orang terdekatmu" ujar Sara asal

"Maldoandwae, Jong Woon oppa pasti akan memberikannya padaku"

"Jika coklat itu tidak diberikan untukmu, tetapi untuk orang terdekatmu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada orang yang mendapat coklat itu?" Tanya Sara

"Molla, mungkin aku akan membenci orang itu karena telah merebut hati Jong Woon oppa"

"Sepertinya kau memang sudah terpesona dengan Jong Woon oppa"

"Wae? Anjohahae? Jong Woon oppa adalah orang yang sangat baik masa kau tidak terpesona olehnya?"

"Maldoandwae, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah terpesona olehnya"

"Geurae, ku pegang ucapanmu"

Next Day

Kyunghee University

"Oppa, jebal beritahu padaku siapa yeoja yang kau sukai ne?" ujar Hye ri merajuk

"Waeyo? igoneun bimiriya" ujar Jong Woon

"Jebalyo oppa"

"Hmm…" Jong Woon terdiam sejenak terlihat sedang berpikir

"Jebalyo" ujar Hye ri lalu mengeluarkan puppy eye andalannya

"Arraseo, yeoja itu mengenalku bahkan bisa dibilang kami sangat dekat bagaikan sepasang sahabat"

"Jinjjayo? Sepertinya aku mengenal yeoja itu" ujar Hye ri dengan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya

"Yeoja itu pasti diriku, aku dan Jong Woon oppakan saling mengenal bahkan kami sangat dekat bagaikan sepasang sahabat" batin Hye ri

"Let's we see later, now I must go to class bye" ujar Jong Woon oppa lalu berlalu

"Ok, bye" sahut Hye ri riang

Hye ri berjalan menuju ke kelasnya dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga dia sangat tidak sabar menunggu hari esok, hari dimana Jong Woon namja yang disukainya menyatakan perasaannya pada yeoja yang disukainya. Hye ri tidak sabar menceritakan hal ini pada sahabatnya Lee Sara

" Ra-ya" ujar Hye ri sambil berjalan menuju meja dimana Sara duduk dengan wajah yang sumringah

"Mwoya? Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau seperti orang yang baru memenangkan lotre"

"Ra-ya, jigeumeun nan jeongmal haengbokhae" ujar Hye ri dengan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya

"Waeyo? kau baru menang lotre?" ujar Sara asal

"Aniyo, tapi ini jauh lebih menggembirakan lagi dari lotre "

"Mwoya? Kau jangan membuatku penasaran" ujar Sara yang mulai jengkel karena dari tadi Hye ri hanya berbicara betele-tele dan itu membuatnya semakin penasaran apa yang membuat sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat bahagia seperti habis memenangkan sebuah lotre

"Jong Woon oppa"

"Aishh, Jong Woon oppa wae?"

"Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan Jong Woon oppa dan bertanya padanya siapa yeoja yang disukainya"

"Geuraeyo? Geulom otteyo?" Tanya Sara yang semakin penasaran

"Dia bilang yeoja itu mengenalnya bahkan bisa dibilang mereka sangat dekat bagaikan sepasang sahabat"

"Dan sudah pasti yeoja itu adalah diriku, karena aku mengenal Jong Woon oppa dan kami juga sangat dekat bagaikan sepasang sahabat"

"Ya, memangnya yeoja yang dekat dengan Jong Woon oppa hanya kau saja?"

"Aku tidak peduli karena sudah pasti yeoja itu adalah diriku" ujar Hye ri sumringah bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang baru mendapat permen gulali

"Kita lihat saja besok" ujar Sara

"Aku akan membuat coklat special untuk Jong Woon oppa besok"

"Memangnya kau bisa membuat coklat?" cibir Sara

"Aniyo, keundae demi Jong Woon oppa aku akan belajar membuat coklat"

"Baiklah jangan lupa buatkan untukku juga ya"

"Arraseo"

Usai pulang kuliah Hye ri bergegas pergi membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat dan tak lupa juga dia membeli buku panduan cara membuat coklat. Berjam-jam dihabiskan Hye ri hanya untuk membuat coklat special untuk Jong Woon dan semuanya gagal entah rasanya yang terlalu pahit entah terlalu manis entah terlalu keras, tapi walaupun begitu Hye ri tetap berusaha untuk membuatkan coklat untuk Jong Woon dan perjuangannya tidak sia-sia karena sekarang dia telah berhasil membuat coklat special untuk Jong Woon

"Hahh, akhirnya selesai juga" Hye ri menghela nafas lalu tersenyum simpul

"Semoga kau menyukainya oppa"

Next Day

Kyunghee University

Pagi-pagi sekali Hye ri sudah bersiap-siap pergi kuliah, tak lupa juga dia membawa 2 kotak coklat buatannya kemarin untuk diberikan pada Jong Woon dan untuk Lee Sara sahabatnya. Baru saja Hye ri tiba sudah terjadi keributan, banyak murid berkumpul di lapangan basket dan itu membuat Hye ri penasaran

"Ada apa disana?" batin Hye ri

"Jeogiyo, kenapa banyak sekali orang berkumpul disana?" Hye ri bertanya pada seorang yeoja yang kebetulan berjalan melewatinya

"Ahh, neo mollayo? Kim Jong Woon sedang ingin menyatakan perasaannya, kira-kira siapa yah yeoja itu"

"Gomawoyo" ujar Hye ri lalu tersenyum simpul

"Ini adalah saat-saat yang tepat" gumam Hye ri

Hye ri berjalan menuju kerumunan orang itu dan dengan mudah saat ini Hye ri sudah berdiri di bagian paling depan kerumunan orang itu

"Yeoreobun, jigeumeun aku ingin memberi coklat yang ada di tanganku pada seorang yeoja yang berarti, yeoja yang mendapat coklat tersebut adalah yeoja yang kusukai" mendengar pengumuman Jong Woon suasana saat itu semakin riuh

Jong Woon mengitari pandangannya pada seluruh kerumunan orang itu dan langsung tertuju pada satu arah

"Omo! Jong Woon oppa melihat kearahku, berarti aku adalah yeoja yang disukainya" batin Hye ri

Hye ri mengira Jong Woon melihat kearahnya dan dengan kepercayaan diri yang penuh Hye ri berjalan kearah Jong Woon, namun pemikiran Hye ri salah yeoja yang dimaksud Jong Woon bukanlah dirinya melainkan yeoja yang berdiri dibelakang dirinya dia Lee Sara sahabatnya sendiri

"Ra-ya, nan neol johahae" ujar Jong Woon lalu berlutut dan memberikan coklat itu pada Sara

Seketika seluruh persendian Hye ri kaku mellihat pemandangan yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya, coklat yang berada di tangannya pun terjatuh. Tanpa disadari cairan bening mengalir membasahi wajahnya

Sara tidak menggubris pernyataan cinta Jong Woon padanya melainkan, saat ini Sara melihat kearah Hye ri yang berdiri kaku mematung memandangi kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Beberapa detik kemudian Hye ri memutarbalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Jong Woon dan Sara lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun

Sakit. Itulah yang saat ini dirasakan Hye ri, melihat namja yang disukainya menyatakan perasaannya pada sahabatnya sendiri dihadapannya. Ternyata dugaannya selama ini salah, Jong Woon tidak pernah menyimpan perasaan apapun dengannya bahkan mungkin tidak perduli dengan keberadaannya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sara selama ini, yeoja yang dekat Jong Woon tidak hanya dirinya. Selama ini dia hanya dibodohi oleh perasaannya, selama ini dia hanya memikirkan bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang disukai oleh Jong Woon. Semua usahanya sia-sia karena pada akhirnya Jong Woon hanya menyukai Sara bukan dirinya. Selama ini dia hanya bermimpi dan dibodohi dengan yang namanya cinta.

Cinta. Apakah memang benar Hye ri mencintai Jong Woon? Atau itu hanyalah obsesi belaka yang pada kenyataannya Hye ri hanya terpesona oleh Jong Woon. Mungkin hanya Hye ri yang merasa bahwa dia mencintai Jong Woon tapi tidak dengan Jong Woon, namja itu sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun dengannya dan selama ini Jong Woon hanya menganggapnya sebatas adik dan kakak tidak lebih. Miris bukan? Tapi biarlah Hye ri menyimpan rasa sakit itu, biarlah dia sendiri yang menanggungnya karena dialah yang memulai semuanya

Sara berlari meninggalkan Jong Woon yang masih berlutut dan memilih mengejar Hye ri sahabat satu-satunya yang dia miliki, sahabat satu-satunya yang mengerti perasaan dan keadaannya.

"Ri-ya" ujar Sara pada Hye ri yang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya

Sara terus berjalan sambil memanggil Hye ri, sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini dia sedang berdiri di tengah jalan raya. Tanpa disadarinya ada sebuah truk dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata menuju ke arahnya

"ARGGHH" Hye ri mendengar teriakan itu, teriakan sahabatnya. Sahabat yang sudah menyakiti hatinya saat ini. Hye ri memutar tubuhnya melihat kearah suara jeritan itu berasal, dia melihat ada sebuah truk melintas dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata menuju kearah Sara. Kearah seseorang yang sangat diasayanginya melebihi kedua orangtuanya, seseorang yang sudah membuat dirinya tersakiti. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hye ri berlari menuju Sara melupakan rasa sakitnya, dia tidak perduli dengan rasa sakit hatinya saat ini yang sangat dia pedulikan saat ini keselamatan sahabat satu-satunya yang dia miliki, sahabat yang sudah bertahun-tahun menemaninya dengan setia

Hye ri mendorong Sara hingga terjatuh dan dengan secepat kilat truk itu menabrak Hye ri hingga tubuhnya terpental jauh

"Ri-ya" jerit Sara setelah melihat Hye ri yang terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya saat ini

Sara berlari menghampiri Hye ri yang saat ini sudah berlumuran darah di seluruh tubuhnya

"Ri-ya"

Tanpa disadari di sebrang sana terdapat seseorang yang menyaksikan kejadian tragis itu dia Kim Jong Woon. Jong Woon berlari kearah Hye ri dan Sara

"Ri-ya, waeyo? kenapa kau melakukan itu?" gumam Jong Woon lemah

Hye ri membuka kedua matanya

"H…ap…py…Va…len…tine..'s…D…ay" ujar Hye ri lemah lalu tangan kanannya memberikan sesuatu pada Sara yang ternyata adalah satu buah coklat buatan Hye ri yang sengaja dibuatnya untuk kedua orang yang disayanginya Jong Woon dan Lee Sara

"Ri-ya, mianhae" ujar Sara terisak

"Sa…rang…h…a…e" itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Hye ri sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, meninggal kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya melebihi kedua orang tuanya

-o0o-

Seoul. Orang itu masih diam terpaku di tempatnya, tak perduli dengan hujan yang mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia hanya memandangi nisan yang berada di depannya.

In Memoriam

Lee Hye Ri

1987-2013

"Ra-ya, dia pasti sudah tenang disana" seorang namja memegang pundak Sara berusaha menghibur Sara, orang itu Kim Jong Woon namja yang saat ini merupakan namjachingunya

"Ne, mungkin saat ini dia sedang tersenyum" Sara menyeka airmata yang lagi-lagi mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Sara menaruh sebuah coklat kesukaan Hye ri di atas makam.

"Ri-ya, aku harap kau bahagia di sana, mianhaeyo" batin Sara

"Ri-ya, kau benar aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa terlepas dari pesona Jong Woon oppa" gumam Sara

"Happy Valentine's Day" Sara berusaha tersenyum walaupun dipaksakan. Ia berpaling meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan sahabat satu-satunya.

-THE END-

Mian yah kalau misalkan ffnya gak seru atau gak dapet feelnya dan ¼ atau seperenam dari cerita ini meupakan kisah nyata. Please comment


End file.
